vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerberus (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Out of a forgotten summoning circle she appeared — Cerberus, the three-headed warden of Hades. Staunchly loyal, she doggedly seeks to fulfill her mission. Still, this is a rare chance to have some fun, and there's no rush, right? Might as well take it nice and slow! Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Cerberus, Three-Headed Warden, Hadean Watchdog, Hellhound Trifecta Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: More than thousands of years old Classification: Primal Beast, Hades' Watchdog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, 8 in her true form), Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in her true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are capable of regenerating after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primals can resurrect themselves, though this takes extremely long amount of time thus it's not combat applicable), Summoning (Primals can summon monsters), Aura, Damage Boost, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Dimensional Travel (Can travel from Netherworld to Sky Realm), Fire Manipulation, Life Absorption (Capable of draining life to heal her health), Resistance Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Perception Manipulation (Capable of charming, burning and blinding her opponent with Triad Deception), Homing Attack, Power Nullification (Capable of sealing skills), Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of cutting down souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Her stare alone scared off a monster), Mind Manipulation and BFR (Can lure someone to send them to the abyss) Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Restricted Fenrir, as they had showdown at the same time, and Fenrir was able to fight the crew just before they fight Yggdrasil Malice and Rose Queen) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Fenrir) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Comparable to Restricted Fenrir who took hits from the crew) Stamina: High. Primals are usually able to continually use their abilities for years. Range: Tens of Kilometers (Can easily reach an entire island) Standard Equipment: Coco and Mimi Intelligence: Unknown. Primals are extremely old and skilled in combat but doesn't know much about the world. She is too cheerful to take things seriously this doesn't have much intelligence feats. Weaknesses: Weak to Light based attacks. She can't use her special attacks when Overdrive is broken. Her being abstract is only applicable when her power is drained completely, and this is downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. She is too cheerful sometimes and she takes fights slowly to enjoy it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Dogs Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Perception Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 5